


Friendship We are Alive Day (2)

by Im_ur_Misconception



Series: Friendship Day Events [2]
Category: Diabolik Lovers, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Soul Eater
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Awkward Romance, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Comfort/Angst, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Humor, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, Multi, Mysticism, OT3, Other, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Religion, Rough Sex, Self-Acceptance, Sex, Slice of Life, Slow Romance, Spiritual Powers, Supernatural Elements, Verbal Abuse, god powers, m/f/m, vampire powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_ur_Misconception/pseuds/Im_ur_Misconception
Summary: Time alters things and Relaity will change with each choice that is made. And due to a series of events set in motion in the past, the present, the future is now. And with Meddelsome Gods and Goddess, three unique individuals are now brought together. But with distinct personalities, there is bound to be a clash of wills. Especially when territory and safety is encrouched. Jealousy and possessiveness is made to rear its ugly head.
Relationships: Death the Kidd/Higurashi Kagome/Sakamaki Shu
Series: Friendship Day Events [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727893
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Friendship We are Alive Day (2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ELaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELaw/gifts), [desna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desna/gifts), [Paname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paname/gifts), [And anyone else participating in this event](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=And+anyone+else+participating+in+this+event).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers or its character; that right belongs to Rejet. Nor do I own Inuyasha or its characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. The same is to be said for Soul Eater and its characters; that right is solely Atsushi Ōkubo. 
> 
> A/N: This is the first chapter in a new story. I am not posting this as the story yet, because I wanted to share it for the general populace for Friendship We Are Alive Day Part 2! Thankyou Erzy... ELaw

The collective conclave of deities stood there, watching the tiny human female stare at the little pink jewel in her hands. Each was wondering what her wish would be while fearing what it would be. There were many possibilities and thought they had all watched her throughout her journey to put it back together after breaking it into a hundred pieces. Seeing her growth as a person and Miko fixing her wrongs and defeating an evil that the world was better off without they were nervous since the girl could be very unpredictable in every sense of the word. 

When blue eyes lifted and looked at them all, they noted how sad her gaze was. It was as if she were pitying them somehow with that single glance. Just to watch as she curled her fingers around the Shikon no Tama, the jewel that with a wish could end the existence of this timeline in the universe before they all gasped once when she placed her hands at her side and pushed the jewel by sheer force of will back into her body as she continued to just look at them. 

"There is no wish I could make that will ever be truly selfless," the girl said. "And thus it would be wiser for me to be its eternal guardian. And yes, I know that means I will have to watch those I love age and die before me. But to keep this from causing mayhem in the world again, then it is a price I will pay." 

There were no words that any of them could say as they shared many looks between themselves. They all came from different cultures, Japanese, Hindu, African, and so many more. Before they nodded their heads as one, before giving a specific look to a particular Goddess who understood it was her place for choosing this girl to house the jewel as the girl was the reincarnation of the creator of the damn jewel. 

"Kagome, by choosing this route, you are changing the future as you know it," The Goddess spoke to the girl. "I can tell you are sure about your choice and will not waiver. What is it you hope to achieve by doing this?" 

When Kagome focused her blue eyes on the Goddess, a small smile playing at the corners of her lips, they all felt an odd peace settle over them. 

"Amaterasu-sama, I hope to try and achieve balance. Nothing more or less," Kagome said, that smile finally stabilizing. "And I understand it would mean I am now alone in the world. It is the best, for those who seek power are foolish. Power is something that is craved by all, thus corrupts and harms many."

* * *

**505 years later (2003)**

He was tired, and it had been a long five years since he had taken up the mantle of his father and became the God of Death. And now he was currently visiting Tokyo, Japan at the behest of one of his fellow Gods and Goddess'. A thing that had come as a rather big surprise a year after he had stepped up and got something on the right track at DWMA and brought a semblance of peace between humans and witches. So letting his face go blank as he stepped into the sky palace of the Goddess of the Sun, Amaterasu, Kid felt her heavy aura blanket him. 

The small ball of floating light blinked at him, indicating he should follow, and he did. Kidd did his best not to be in awe of the hallowed halls or cowed by how her aura was trying to smother him. They were polar opposites in nature. Still new to his role, Kid didn't let his power rise much, not wanting to insult or pick a fight. This, like all the other visits he had done, had been nothing but a challenge to test him. Which irked him, but one thing he could pride himself was his control over his powers. 

"Ah, young death, you have arrived." 

Turning his head to the side as he entered an opulent meeting hall, trying hard not to be bothered by the lack of symmetry, to look at the pale-skinned, dark-eyed and dark-haired beauty that sat on the ornate throne. Shifting his body, he gave a small bow of his head. To bow entirely was to say that he was giving her power of him. Something that was not going to happen. A lesson that had been hard-learned and taught him a bit more about his abilities in a battle to earn his right not to be subservient to the Hindu God Shiva. 

"Yes, Lady Amaterasu," he replied softly, meeting her gaze head-on. 

The way her blood-red lips curled upwards as she smiled gave Kid a small pause, as he fought to keep his poise. When she gave a soft laugh and waved her hand, he knew he had passed, what he assumed was the first test.

"I see you are a lot like your father when he was younger, not beating around the bush and wanting to get to the point. At least you are not violent and on the warpath," Amaterasu spoke up, her lips pulling down into a frown. 

Kidd did his best and didn't bat an eyelash at the slight to his father while receiving an underhanded compliment. He wanted to find out what she wanted and then get out of Japan. He was more comfortable in his own home in Nevada. 

"I have a favor to ask of you," Amaterasu said after waiting a few (long) seconds for his reaction. "I want you to take someone in my homeland back to America with you and put him in your employ." 

This had Kid blinking and arching an eyebrow. His mind was buzzing with this. He had not been opposed to having people from other countries come to the DWMA. But that was on their terms. This was a first, having one of his fellow deities, asking him to take a specific person and employ them. It had him leery and stiffening where he stood.

"Don't be like that. There is no ulterior motive against you. Just that the young man is unique and a demon," Amaterasu said. "Nor has he displeased me per se, just that I think him getting away from Tokyo, his power-hungry and idiotic father, and his siblings would do him good." 

At this, Kid arched his eyebrow as he thought about it. He had worked hard to promote peace between humans and witches. Free was a werewolf and classified as a sub-type of a demon. And Free loved to work alongside his now-wife, Eruka, at the school teaching positions and fighting tactics to the students so they can kill Kishin. It also helped the man was immortal and couldn't die while teaching fighting tactics to new students, or the more experienced. 

"Who is this young man, and what would you say would be the best way to employ him?" he asked. 

The way Amaterasu smiled at him had Kid feeling as if he had missed something as she gave him a name, location, and skill set, which was not much other than he loved music.

* * *

Shu sat there looking up at the short male before him, studying him carefully. Since the power surge and the chaos that spread from America five years ago, he had been on edge. But right now, Kidd couldn't believe he was in the presence of God, let alone one that embodied Death. He was staring at what appeared to be a kid, which oddly was the name that had been given. 

"Shu, you will show respect to Death-sama," His father snapped at him. 

Blinking his eyes, Shu stood and gave a small, curt nod of his head. He would not bow to this God. This God was not his Deity, not that Shu had one, to begin with. Staring down those few short inches, meeting the two-toned, yellow-ringed eyes head-on with his own, though, he blinked when a small smile curled thin lips of the man-child before him as he smiled. 

"Do not worry, Karlheinz. I do not stand much on propriety, as my father didn't raise me to be an unyielding, better-than-thou Deity," The Death God spoke, his voice a deep rumble. "And my business is not with you, leave us." 

Shu shot a quick look at his father while keeping the smile from his face. It amused him to see his father looking like he just bit into a particularly sour lemon when his father bowed at the waist and left the room in a huff. His aura being flung about in a small tantrum. 

"Let's get down to business, Sakamaki Shu," the Death God said. "I was asked to take you back to America by one of the Deities of your homeland and employ you in my school. And yes, I am aware of your base personality of being lazy and disinterested. But now that I see you, I can tell that there is much more to you than you let others see or even know yourself." 

This had Shu narrowing his eyes and looking at the man-child before him. He was less than amused at what he was told. Then again, before the chaos had spread across the skies across the world, Shu hadn't believed in Deities. The fact he still didn't want to believe in them. Shu was smarter than he let on, Shu knew that the man-child before him was masking himself greatly, which he found to be an insult to his person. He was the firstborn Prince to his father, who was the King of Demons. 

"Don't bother asking it, if you want proof of who I am, then you shall receive it," the Death God spoke. 

It was only a few seconds, but Shu found himself on his hands and knees, gasping for breath. Cursing could be heard coming from throughout the whole manor. The aura that the man-child before him had let loose was obscenely crazy. Not even their father could manage a fraction of that, and some baser instinct was telling Shu that the man-child, no God, before him was only released a small fraction of his actual power. 

"What do you want of me?" Shu asked as he rose shakily to his feet. 

The smile he got as he was told to teach music of all types to the students at the Gods school twice a week, as well as help, promote a sense of peace between demons, humans, and witches. It seemed absurd. But only having to do it twice a week, Shu was okay with that since he loved music more than anything. Giving a small nod of his head, knowing he didn't have a choice in this matter, as higher powers were at play, he saw the God before him nod his head in a perfunctory manner before the world around him vanished from sight.

* * *

"You had no right, Amaterasu," a female voice hissed in the opulent palace meeting room after the burst of power had vanished from Japanese soil. 

"Excuse me, but of what do you speak of, Izanami?" Amaterasu asked, blinking large dark eyes and appearing innocent. 

The dark, baleful glare that was sent to the Goddess on the throne did nothing — only furthering the darker Goddess of Creation and Death's anger. 

"You sent one of my own away without consulting me! You have overstepped yourself this time Sun Goddess!" Izanami hissed. 

"Oh, now now, we all have convened multiple times to figure out who to send. And after reviewing all the prospects, I chose one who was not submitted. He is a passive person, but more than capable of fighting if need be," Amaterasu spoke with contempt, coloring her words. "And you agreed with all the others I had the right to choose." 

The low howl of rage had the dark-haired Sun Goddess smiling in amusement and triumph. Knowing she had won this round. It made things so much easier for her in the coming months and years, or so she hoped.

* * *

** Five Years Later (2008) **

Everyone went still at the feel of the powerful, yet gentle, aura. It was causing those in the monthly meeting to pause and look at the head of the school. Whose two-toned yellow ringed eyes glowed brightly before he just got up and walked out of the room. This had those sitting there looking confused before they stood up and rushed after their friend to find out what was going on. It was not in their friend's nature to leave it like that, even when his duties as the God of Death called him. 

Following at a discreet distance, they watched as he made his way through the halls of the school, noting that the teachers were keeping their students in the classroom as they all felt the aura. Eventually, they made their way out of the school and to the steps that would lead down to the town just in time to see a petite, raven-haired woman crest them. A smile lighted her face as she looked only at their friend, who had come to a stop halfway between them and the stairs. His body cloaked in his power, which was meeting and pushing against that gentle aura. The clash of the two had the air getting thick. 

When the girl came to a stop before their friend, they felt their jaws go slack as he lifted a hand and cupped the woman's chin and tilt it up. His touch was gentle yet firm at the same time. He was commanding her attention and respect as his aura grew more substantial, releasing more of his power to push at the woman. Whose own power rose like a silver and lilac halo around her body and mingled gently with the blue and black. Then watched as it threaded through their friends, almost like an intimate dance, until they were fully merged and connected. 

"You are now mine and shall serve me until your time is done," Their friend spoke, his voice booming with the power their father had used when giving commands in the past. 

"I understand and shall serve you, My God, faithfully," The woman said in a heavily accented voice. 

Then both aura's vanished, leaving their friend and the woman to look at each other in both confusion and understanding. None of them had a clue what had just happened. Or why it happened. Before a loud snort had him looking at the petite female in shock at her rudeness, which had their friend stiffening and pulling his hand away from her face as if he was burned. 

"I felt your power five years ago in Japan when you decided to… flex your powers, Kami-sama," the petite woman said. "Though I felt the pull stronger than I ever have in my life, I am not surprised that you are a God of Death." 

The woman's words only confused them more, before their friend spoke up, saying a singular word, Miko. Instantly it answered their questions. They had witnessed their friend get his first devout follower, a priestess; it seemed from Japan. It was amusing to some, while others were worried about how it would change things in the coming days and weeks.

* * *

She was not sure whether to be pissed or amused at the fact that the power she had felt wash over her while she was in the countryside healing some people called her. It had taken her five years, but she had tracked it down. Her search for the unknown Deity was an obsession like an itch under her skin. Instantly she knew what it meant; she had found the Deity to serve — a thing she had spent the last five hundred years avoiding. 

Now, as she stared up at the yellow-eyed young man, who looked to be a new God, considering he was so young looking — not much more than fifteen at the oldest. Then again, her time was stopped as she was immortal and had been sixteen. It left Kagome wondering if he had a choice in accepting his mantle or it was forced on him? That was something she would have to ask him once she had proven herself to her...God. 

"What?" the Death God before her asked. 

Sighing, Kagome wondered if the other Deities in America had even educated the poor boy. 

"I am as you stated a Miko, a very powerful one at that," She stated slowly, noticing the others behind him. Their aurae were all over the place and tied to the God before her. "You, sir, are a new God, aren't you? And I am taking it you didn't have things explained to you at all, huh?"

The slow blink of his eyes as he shook his head no, Kagome sighed and closed her eyes and mentally cursed the other Kami's in existence. This was going to be a very long explanation, and she hoped that he would be patient for it.

"Can we go somewhere private and have this talk? Because it is not good to air the secrets of the Gods or other higher powers, to the world," She said as her eyes met his again. "Oh, my manners, my mother would take me to turn for being so rude, Death-sama; my name is Higurashi Kagome." 

When the God before her just stared blankly and blinked before starting a little and giving his name, Kagome wondered how he ended up with a name like that. Then he was turning and walking back into the odd spire building. Dipping her head as she followed him, a small smile on her lips, Kagome felt the others began to follow them. Only to have the God before her stop and motioned for them not to follow. Then in a swirl of power, she found herself in a strange room in the middle of the desert on a circular Dias with a large mirror. 

"Speak your piece Miko Kagome," the Death God, Kid said. 

Lifting her head just a little, she looked at him for a few seconds. 

"I do not know how you came into your Godly powers. It varies per God all over the world. Some are born and take over for a parent; others kill the God and gain the mantle, while others are given it because their nature is what the current God decides they wanted when they chose to step down from power," She stared explaining. "And with Godhood comes powers, responsibilities, and followers. Which is technically what I am, yet not. Are you following this?" 

She paused and watched him as he just stared at her in silence for a few long seconds. When he eventually nodded his head in acquiesce, Kagome let her shoulders sag. 

"Okay, you understand, good," She stated, then began to pace back and forth. "Now, when a New God steps into the Old God's role, it is a learning process. The powers, responsibilities are the first thing they have to get used to. Meaning that they have little to no clue unless they were groomed from birth for the position, they are still woefully underprepared. So as time goes by, their mastery of the power which should grow quickly will call out for a Monk or Miko, or someone who is attuned to the nature of their powers to be a mouthpiece. Still following?" 

Only pausing long enough to get another nod of his head, Kagome looked at his aura, or rather his soul, which was large and jumping all over the place. It was organized chaos, something she could appreciate. It also told her he had control issues and liked things a certain way.

"Great!" She exclaimed and started to pace again. "Now, I do not know exactly how American Gods work exactly as America is like a huge melting pot of cultures and religions. But how most Gods get stronger is the belief of their Followers, hence the need for a mouthpiece. Then again, that call of power also serves another purpose, but we won't talk about that until we are clear on this first subject." 

She paused and looked at him because his power spiked and calmed quickly. She was able to see the curiosity on his face, and it made her happy to see him willing to learn. 

"Let me make something very clear right now," Kagome said, her voice going hushed and severe. "I am not what I appear to be. You are now my God, my soul is bound to you in servitude, as you stated. And it is my duty to inform you of exactly who I am and what my life purpose is." 

She paused and met his gaze head-on. She was waiting for an actual answer this time.

* * *

Kidd had no clue what had happened, and the woman, he could tell, was not lying. So standing there, he listened to what she had said. Most of what she said had been in text hidden in his father's room on the Black Mansion. Kidd hadn't expected to acquire his avatar as the books called it so soon. Though he could tell from the get-go, this woman was more than she appeared. Like himself, kept her full potential on a very tight leash. 

"Please continue, Miss Higurashi," He stated. 

The way she curled her upper lip, revealing the teeth on the right side of her mouth, let him know she didn't like to be referred to by that title. Giving a small apologetic tilt of his head, he watched as she began to pace. Something he was familiar with. 

"I am over five hundred years old, immortal, and the protector of a very powerful, ancient artifact that is a royal pain in the ass if it were to be taken from my person and used," Kagome said. "As you are not the same God as the one that was there the day I had to make my choice and became an immortal, I will tell you what it is. I am the protector of the Shikon no Tama." 

His mouth went dry as he felt his eyes go wide as he stared at the woman before him. Said the woman who didn't look much older than fifteen or sixteen. Meaning her time stopped as he had upon gaining his immortality. But Kidd knew what the Shikon no Tama was. His father had been very detailed in his description of it in several of those books and journals he had left in his private rooms. The fact that she was his avatar was something Kidd felt very honored by. But he could tell she didn't want to be treated as a person of honor, again a point of commonality between them. 

"I know what that is, and who you are," Kid stated. "My father was there when you made your choice. He kept very detailed journals about it all, though I think if my brother, the Kishin Asura, hadn't been freed, he would have started to educate me into my role as the next God of Death. But alas, that was not to be."

When she stopped her pacing and looked at him with cold shrewd eyes, Kid felt something in him swell with pride. They were opposites in types of power. She was old and a wealth of knowledge. Power was something he could care less about, and he had enough to protect what was precious to him.

"I can see we will get along good, for the most part," Kagome told him. "But you are the son of… wow, I wonder if you look like him? Because he always wore that mask. And your brother was a major pain in my arse, so to speak until your father bound him in his flesh. Crazy, afraid of Death and always seeking more power...which he tried to take from me forcefully." 

Kid felt his eyebrows jump on his forehead as he looked at her. He, too, had always wondered what his father had looked like under his mask. There were common points between him and Asura. Neither of them had Mothers but were fragments broken from their father to grow and become the next God of Death. His brother had become a God of War and Chaos, losing himself to his power and fear, turning into a Kishin.

Now Kid just had to wonder how his life was going to change having Kagome come into his life. Opening his mouth to ask her, he saw her eyes roll up into the back of her head as she muttered about being exhausted and started to fall to the ground. Instinct had him rushing forward and grabbing her in his arms before she hit the floor. It was allowing him his first real look at her as she slept peacefully. Then he felt the steady pulse of power that was centered around her right hip, knowing it was Jewel, he told it to silence itself, that he wasn't interested in what it had to offer, before picking her up and teleporting them to the Black Mansion. 

  
  


**_TBC!_ **


End file.
